Ponies Return!
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: SEQUEL TO PONIES UNITE! Bad news: the villains from the G1 world have joined forces with the villains of the G4 world. Worse news: they've captured the mane 6. And worst of all? They want to destroy the world, and so far, they're successful. Can the G1 mane 6, their human friends and Spike stop them? REQUEST from retro mania. Contains G1.
1. Part 1

**A/N: This is a requested sequel to Ponies Unite! from retro mania. There will be three parts. It's a mix of the old MLP series and the new MLP series. I'm not an expert on old MLP - forgive me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Villains gathered in a secret lair, all surrounding a large portal. It was glowing green and showed an image of a colourful village full of ponies. But the villains weren't interested in that. They were interested in the villains of that world. Tirek, the leader of all the villains, wanted to contact his other self from that world. He was hungry for revenge on those pathetic ponies - the ones from his world and the other Tirek's world. He'd gathered every villain together in his world and now they were going to contact the other Tirek and gather every villain they had, and destroy those ponies.

"Ah," The Tirek of this world managed to contact the Tirek of the other world.

"Are you sure this will work?" Catrina asked.

"Yes," Tirek replied. The portal showed a prison: Tartarus, where the other Tirek was trapped.

"Looks scary." Zeb commented, eyeing the prison. It had three crystal pillars, holding various villains behind gleaming bars. One of these was the other Tirek. In front of him was a stairway, then the three-headed dog, Cerberus.

"I've never seen a three-headed dog before!" Gock gasped. Crunch growled at Cerberus; he was another dog, after all.

"That Tirek really does look like you." King Charlatan commented, making a face.

"Silence, whilst I speak to myself," Tirek commanded. He moved the portal closer to his other self, who was writhing in agony. Cerberus growled. "Do not make noise - we may disturb the hound."

"Yucky dog, anyway." Princess Porcina snorted. Squirk went near her. She shrieked. "Get away, octopus!"

"Silence!" Grogar repeated - he was a suck up to the leader because, quite frankly, he wanted to be the leader himself. Tirek got the attention of his other self; he looked up in surprise.

"Greetings," the Tirek of this world spoke. "I have a question." He grinned darkly. "Are you ready for revenge?"

* * *

The main six were sitting in Twilight Sparkle's castle, having a banquet of food cooked by Pinkie Pie herself. It was incredibly well-made; everypony was chowing down.

"Pinkie, this is spectacular!" Rarity admired. "You really outdid yourself!"

"Thanks!" Pinkie Pie giggled in response. "I put a whole lot of effort into this!" With a long, orange tongue, she slobbered up an entire cake. No one decided to question the physics - it was just Pinkie being Pinkie. They continued eating their food, not noticing the various villains approaching Twilight Sparkle's castle. Old villains, new villains. They crept into the castle, stealthily unnoticed.

"Whoo-ey!" Applejack grinned, finishing a slice of cake. "You did well again, Pinkie."

"Truly awesome!" Rainbow Dash agreed. She made a face. "Well, not as awesome as me, but up there." Pinkie Pie only giggled. Suddenly, her tail started vibrating; an expression of worry crossed her face.

"What is it, Pinkie?" Twilight Sparkle asked, looking up from her donut.

"My… My Pinkie Sense!" Pinkie Pie answered, her voice shaky. "Something bad's about to happen!" And, with that, the villains lunged onto the ponies. They knocked them all out before they could fight back and dragged them away.

* * *

"Excellent," the old Tirek congratulated the new Tirek. "We have them." The ponies found themselves trapped within Tartarus; they were surrounded by crystal-white bars. Cerberus was ahead, a deep growl in its throat. They gasped in horror. Arabus flew around them, making sure they were secure. He gave a nod to his comrades.

"They are trapped," Catrina observed with satisfaction. "They can't escape."

"Wh… who are y'all?" Applejack asked. Suddenly, she gasped. "Wait a second…"

"You're… you're the Tirek from that other world!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "You… but we defeated you!"

"Well, little ponies, I've returned," Tirek grinned. The G4 Tirek stood next to him, sharing his smirk. "And this time, everyone is here!" Villains that Twilight Sparkle and friends recognized and didn't recognize were behind them. The ponies gasped in horror. Fluttershy almost cried and Rarity passed out.

"We're not afraid of you!" Rainbow Dash growled. She tried to fly, but the power from the prison kept her grounded. "What do you want with us!?"

"Oh, nothing much," Tirek answered. "Just… a little revenge."

"You won't be escaping." Catrina added. "Oh, by the way, my name is Catrina. Nice to meet you… and watch you perish."

"Your world is doomed!" the Flores chirped sequentially.

"Talking flowers?!" Rainbow Dash asked. She screamed in horror.

"Say bye!" the Dragon Gang cackled. The villains laughed as the ponies realized the horror of the situation. They were doomed.

"No," Twilight Sparkle growled under her breath. She faced her friends. "There is somepony who can help us. If the villains from this world are contacting villains from the other world, we can contact our allies from their world."

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"How do we contact them, then?" Applejack asked, raising a brow.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie Pie waved her hoof. "I can just contact their dimension! No biggie!"

"You can do that?" Twilight Sparkle asked, shaking her head. Sometimes she was still surprised by Pinkie Pie's weirdness.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie replied. "They gave me their number!" She dug a hole in the ground and stared at it, her eyes all swirly. A small, green portal opened up, revealing the land of G1 - the ponies immediately recognized it. They saw their friends there, simply having lunch - just like they were. Their human friends Megan, Danny and Molly were there, too. "Hey!" Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"Hey!" Firefly yelled back. Everyone turned to the screen.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight gasped, grinning. "It's nice to see you!" Posey gave them a shy wave.

"Are these the friends you were talking about?" Megan asked. She grinned. "Hi, I'm Megan. This is Molly and Danny. It's nice to meet you!" She pointed at the other humans. They waved.

"Introductions are nice and all, but we're kinda having a problem here," Rainbow Dash spoke up, frowning. "The villains from your world and our world joined up and now they want to destroy everything."

"And they trapped us here in this awful place - Tartarus!" Rarity exasperated.

"That's no good," the Applejack from the G1 world commented, shaking her head. "We'd better make ourselves a rescue plan!"

"You got that right!" Danny agreed, standing up. The G1 Spike stood up as well. "We'll have to come over and rescue you!"

"But how do we get to Tartarus?" Molly asked. The portal began shimmering.

"Uh oh, looks like we're running out of time!" Pinkie Pie giggled. She stared at the G1 characters. "I think there's a portal that lets you come to this world. Find it and you can come here!"

"But where…?" The green portal faded away. The G4 ponies stared at the now-empty space.

"Let's hope they can find us," Twilight Sparkle sighed. "They could be our last hope."

* * *

The ponies and humans, indeed, found the portal. It was underneath a volcano, where Lavan resided. They leaped inside, entering the G4 world. There was no time to admire it, however. They needed to find Tartarus.

"It'll be around somewhere," Twilight said. "Underground, most likely."

"Awesome!" Firefly cheered. "We're going under!" Tartarus, in fact, was in another dimension entirely. Pinkie Pie contacted them again for a brief second, telling them where to go. They went to Canterlot Castle and found the portal, deep within the hidden libraries. They jumped inside, entering Tartarus.

"Okay," Megan spoke up. "Now to rescue-" But she never finished because they were ambushed by the villains.

"Say goodnight, Megan." Catrina commented. The ponies and children realized they had been ambushed.


	2. Part 2

The G1 ponies, humans and Spike stood together, facing the array of villains. It was every villain they'd even known: Tirek, Catrina, The Witches from the Volcano of Gloom, Bumble, Squirk, Princess Porcina, Arabus, Grogar, The Flores, Beezen, The Gizmonks, Crunch, King Charlatan, Lavan, Queen Bumble, Somnambula, The Dragon Gang and Zeb. There were also villains they didn't know so well, which were probably from the G4 world.

"Well well well," Tirek cackled. "This will be easy."

"I don't think so!" Firefly growled, glaring at the enemy. Most of them laughed humorously. Firefly bared her teeth.

"Hold on," Megan spoke up. She stared at the enemy. "We don't want any trouble. We just want you to let our friends go."

"And, uh, not destroy the world." Applejack added. The villains laughed again.

"You can't defeat us, idiots," Catrina laughed. "There is many more of us than there is of you."

"We can do this, right guys!?" Firefly asked, punching the air with her hooves. The others looked a little unsure.

"We have to try." Danny spoke with determination. "Our friends need us." He nodded at the others. They nodded back. And then the fight began.

Firefly flew forward, kicking villains out of her way. The Gizmonks, however, jumped onto her and dragged her down. Twilight teleported away from the Dragon Gang, who were chasing after her. But she was getting tired and they were catching up. So Molly distracted them and let them chase her instead. Lavan was terrorizing Applejack and Posey. They raced away from his lava, trying not to get burned. Surprise was carrying Sparkler away from Crunch and Arabus.

"Drop me on them!" Sparkler told Surprise. "I'll have a go at taking them down!" Surprise nodded and dropped the pony onto Arabus. She brought him down; he landed on Crunch. All three of them got caught in a tornado created by Arabus. Surprise flew in and rescued Sparkler before she could get hurt. The tornado started bringing other villains in like the Dragon Gang, the Flores and Queen Bumble.

"I think I know what to do!" Megan spoke up. "Firefly, Surprise - increase the size of that tornado. We'll drag all the villains in!" The pegasi nodded and joined the tornado, their wings beating. The tornado increased and wind rushed through. It was hard for anyone to stand up. The remaining G1 ponies, humans and Spike ran a safe distance away from the tornado and watched as it sucked in the villains like a vacuum. Firefly and Surprise kept it stable. Their allies cheered.

"Now we've got to free the others." Danny spoke up. He turned to Spike. "Come on, Spike. Let's go find 'em." He and Spike raced away, avoiding the tornado. They searched the dark, eerie area that is Tartarus, searching for the G4 characters. They found them in a cage, but the path was blocked by Cerberus.

"What do we do now?" Spike asked, frowning. Danny gasped.

"I've got an idea!" he said. He took off his red cap and waved it at Cerberus. "Here, boy! Catch!" He threw it far away. The dog's eyes lit up with excitement; it chased after the hat. Danny and Spike ran up to the cage carrying the mane six.

"Hey girls," he greeted. "I'm Danny. You remember me, right?"

"Hi, Danny!" Pinkie Pie replied cheerfully. "I definitely do remember you! You're that boy human!" She waved at Spike. "Oh, hey Spike!"

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" Rarity cried. "I can finally leave this awful place."

"You mean _we_." Applejack grumbled, eyeing her.

"Of course I meant that." Rarity chuckled anxiously.

"I'll get you out of there." Danny told them. He frowned. "Somehow…. Spike, do you know how to open this?"

"It's opening by itself." Spike responded. He was correct: the jar bars were disappearing. The ponies gasped in surprise.

"Because Cerberus is gone, there is no guard, so we can escape." Twilight Sparkle observed. "Fascinating." She paused. "Danny, Spike…. Where are your other friends?"

"Back at the tornado," Danny answered. He grinned, slicking back his hair. "Oh yeah, we caught all the villains in a huge tornado. It was a breeze." He winked.

"Good one!" Pinkie Pie complemented, giving him a high-five. Rainbow Dash did as well. Rarity groaned.

"Come on," Danny told the girls. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The G1 and G1 characters met and reunited in the foyer of the lair, far from the villain tornado. Firefly and Surprise had stopped the tornado; the villains were so dizzy they couldn't stand up. Everyone was safe. For now.

"You're still lookin' cool." Rainbow Dash told Firefly. "Not as cool as me, but up there."

"Likewise." Firefly replied, hoof-bumping the rainbow pegasus. Surprise was showing Pinkie Pie her flying skills. Twilight Sparkle and Twilight were talking about books. Posey and Fluttershy were discussing animals. The Applejacks were conversing about plants. Sparkler and Rarity spoke about clothes.

"Okay, listen up, everyone," Megan spoke up. "It's nice to meet you all, but we should leave before the villains-" She was interrupted by G4 Tirek bursting in, followed by Queen Chrysalis.

"You're not going anywhere." he boomed. He was slightly larger than the other ponies; he must've gotten magic from Tartarus.

"We will stop you." Queen Chrysalis agreed, flapping her insect wings. She hovered above ground.

"Who's the ugly swiss cheese pony?" Firefly asked. Queen Chrysalis glared at her. Tirek fired a bolt of fire magic. Everyone managed to leap out of the way.

"Not today, Tirek." Twilight Sparkle growled. She put a shield in front of her allies and shot a blast of magic at the villains. Tirek defended himself. Queen Chrysalis changed her form and turned into Twilight Sparkle. She began firing magic of her own.

"That's pretty shifty." Danny commented, eyeing Queen Chrysalis. He grinned. "Get it? Shape-shifting?"

"Now's not the time, Danny." Megan sighed. Molly giggled. She faced the villains. Twilight Sparkle was defending everyone. Firefly was glaring at the villains. Sparkler was trying to perform a spell; same with Twilight. Suddenly Megan gasped. She knew what to do. "Everyone," she stared at the ponies. "The unicorns - if they work together - can teleport us out of here."

"Good idea!" Twilight Sparkle responded. She gazed at her fellow unicorns. "We need to circle everypony else. Then we need to combine our magic. We'll teleport to Ponyville. _My_ Ponyville. Think of that Ponyville." The unicorns nodded. They surrounded their friends. The villains were staring at them in surprise. The unicorns lit their horns up; magic flowed throughout the room. It covered the group.

"What's this?" Queen Chrysalis asked, reverting back to herself.

"They're teleporting away." Tirek gasped in realization. He growled. "Stop them!" But it was too late. They had escaped. Tirek roared in frustration. Queen Chrysalis shook her head.

"It doesn't matter," she told him. "We can still go ahead with the plan. They won't be able to stop us."

Tirek nodded, satisfaction appearing on his face. "I agree," he said. "They will fall to us."

* * *

The group appeared in central Ponyville. The unicorns high-fived each other. The others congratulated them.

"Nice job, y'all," G4 Applejack told them. "But what now?"

"We train you, duh!" Danny answered, smirking. "I mean, how else are we gonna stop the baddies? With untrained fillies?"

"You callin' me untrained!?" Rainbow Dash snapped, giving him a glare.

"Okay, let's calm down," Megan spoke up. "Danny does have a point. We should be prepared for this. But we'll need to work together."

"We always do that!" Pinkie Pie said brightly. She somehow hugged everyone at once. "Friendship is the true power!"

"Pinkie Pie is right," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "If we work together, we can stop the villains."

"Then let's get right into it!" Danny cheered.


	3. Part 3

The G4 mane six were gathered around the G1 mane six, Spike and their human friends. They were exchanging stories about how they defeated the villains in the past. They were piling different information together.

"Working together is the key," Twilight Sparkle said, looking up from her notes. "But it's not the only solution we have. You mentioned a gnome named… Moochick, didn't you, Twilight?" She gazed at Twilight. The lavender mare nodded. "I believe we can get help from him - then we'll be able to formulate a plan and stop the villains."

"Why can't we just fight them now?" Rainbow Dash whined.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," Megan replied. She gazed at the ponies. "Yes, we should speak to Moochick. He usually has the right stuff we need."

"Then we just need to visit him," Twilight Sparkle said. She grinned. "And luckily, I know how we can get to him."

* * *

The group used the portal the G1 characters had used to get to the G4 world. The group appeared in the bright and colourful G1 world. The G1 characters led the G4 ponies to Moochick's mushroom home. It was large and red and covered in fungus. It was centered in a thick forest. Megan knocked on the gnome's door while everyone waited outside. Soon, the small, cheerful gnome answered the door. He grinned at everyone there.

"Well hello there ponies," he greeted. He eyed the G4 characters. "Who are these?"

"They're ponies from a different dimension," Megan answered. "You see, we've got a big problem…" She explained the whole scenario. Moochick nodded, absorbing the information.

"Well, I think I've got something that can help you," he told the group. "To defeat the villains, you'll need to become each other." He eyed the G1 ponies. "You ponies are called 'G1'. Well, you'll become G4 ponies-" He pointed at the G4 poines, "And vice-versa."

"How's that gonna help to stop the baddies?" Danny asked, raising his brow.

Moochick chuckled. "It has to do with power, shape and form! See, when you're swapped, you won't be used to yourselves."

"Yeah, and how exactly does that help?" Rainbow Dash asked, crinkling her snout.

"I'm not sure if I want to change form." Rarity agreed, raising her hoof indignantly.

"Let's see what Moochick has to say." Megan spoke up.

Moochick laughed again. He was a strange character. "You see, when you're swapped… you'll unlock powers you didn't have before… these powers will help you defeat the villains."

"Powers?" G4 Applejack asked. Everyone began talking to each other about the possibilities of the powers. Pinkie Pie and Surprise looked enthralled about it. The others weren't so sure.

"Yes, many great powers!" Moochick replied, jumping up and down with excitement. "You will see when you change forms!"

"And how exactly do we… change forms?" Sparkler asked.

"Come!" Moochick gestured them to follow him. He led them through the thick forest and to a little pool of clear, crystal water. Mist was floating over the crystal-clear surface. Strange plants were surrounding the edges. It was beautiful.

"Wow!" Molly gasped. "It's so pretty!"

"I can see my reflection in it!" Rarity agreed, eyeing her reflection. She buffed up her mane, admiring herself.

"It _is_ really pretty." Posey agreed, gazing at the strange plants. "What interesting plants."

"How's this gonna change our forms?" Rainbow Dash asked, hovering above the water.

"Ah," Moochick chuckled. "It's simple, my little pony! You just look at the water and concentrate. You see, this is the lake of change. It will change you however someone desires if you simply focus on it! In this case, I'm the someone, so I command the river to change your forms. Now, go on! Focus with all your might."

The ponies stood around the river. They stared at it with intense eyes. The mist curled around their legs, and began moving at a quicker pace. Wind started blowing. It seemed something was happening. Moochick clapped. The humans and Spike gasped in awe. The ponies were changing shape. There was a blast of light, and…

The ponies had changed form. The G1 ponies had become smaller, lost their ribbons and appeared more… simple. Their eyes had grown and they were much more colourful and plastic-like. The G4 ponies had changed drastically as well. They were larger and appeared more… realistic. They had ribbons in their manes, larger snouts and proper hooves.

"This… I look so…!" Rarity exclaimed. She began freaking out.

"I'm so plastic!" Firefly commented, zooming around.

"I'm still me - spiritually!" Pinkie Pie cheered, bouncing around. It looked a little strange with her larger body.

"I really dunno what to say about this." G4 Applejack commented. She and G1 Applejack gazed at each other.

"This is so funny…" Posey said, gazing at her new appearance. Fluttershy flew over and nodded in agreement.

"Wow… you guys all look so weird." Danny commented. He began laughing.

"Hey! You're not exactly a prize yourself!" Rainbow Dash snapped at him. Danny glared at her.

"Everyone," Megan spoke up. "Okay, now that we're different…" She turned to Moochick. "What do we do?"

"I think you already know what to do," Moochick chuckled. "Just use your powers and friendship!"

"And the plan." Twilight Sparkle added. She made a face. "Whatever that could be."

"Exactly!" Moochick cheered. "Now go, back to the G4 dimension! The world requires saving!"


	4. Part 4

Megan entered Princess Celestia's castle. Her pony friends had switched… generations and they were adjusting to their new forms. Megan had suggested getting help from royalty, which everyone seemed to think was a good idea. So that's why she was here.

Megan admired Princess Celestia's magnificent castle. It reminded her of places she'd seen in her world. It was amazing. She pushed two huge doors open, entering a throne room. Two regal alicorns - like Twilight Sparkle - were sitting upon two thrones.

"Your highnesses." Megan greeted, bowing.

"Hello," Princess Celestia greeted. "It's been awhile since I've seen a human in Equestria."

"It has?" Megan asked, surprised. "You mean… there's no… humans here?"

"I'm afraid not," Princess Celestia replied. She smiled. "How can I help you?"

Megan took a deep breath. "It's a long story. But we need your help."

* * *

The ponies were discovering the powers Moochick had mentioned in Twilight Sparkle's crystal castle. Rainbow Dash found she had more strength and could fly with more agility. Firefly could fly faster. When she flew fast enough, fire blazed out from behind her. Twilight Sparkle's magic was more powerful, and Twilight could cast a much larger variety of spells. Posey was much more connected with nature and Fluttershy was a stronger flyer.

Rarity's magic had increased and Sparkler was turning things into clothes. Surprise was able to hop from here to there very quickly and Pinkie Pie could run much faster. Applejack and Applejack were exactly the same.

"This is amazing!" Molly observed with glee.

"It is pretty cool." Danny agreed. "Those villains will have no chance against us!"

"We'll have Princess Celestia on our side as well," Twilight Sparkle added, reading notes off her list. "She'll be a big help; It won't be just us. Essentially, all of Equestria will be fighting alongside us. And plus, she can access Tartarus at any time and has… some control over it. At least, more than others."

"Then we're all set!" Danny cheered. "Villains, here we come!"

* * *

The villains themselves were in their lair. G1 Tirek was speaking.

"It does not matter if those ponies escaped," he said. "We can still conquer both dimensions." He raised his large, red fists. Two portals appeared underneath them: one showed the G4 World, the other showed the G1 world. The villains cheered.

"They're fools!" the Gizmonks cheered. "We've got access to both dimensions at once and they don't!"

"We will have all control!" Queen Chrysalis hissed. The villains continued cheering.

"Yes," G4 Tirek agreed. "We will start with taking over that 'G1' world. Once that is conquered, taking control of my own world will be no problem." The villains cheered. "Now, let us commence!" The villains jumped into the portal.

* * *

Pinkie Pie's tail began shaking. It looked odd in her G1 form.

"Pinkie Pie, what is it?" Twilight Sparkle asked, noticing her funny tail. Pinkie Pie had a worried expression on her face.

"Twilight, it's bad," she replied. "Something dark and powerful is running through the portals!"

"She is right." Princess Celestia arrived, followed by Megan. The commoners bowed in respect.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"Twilight Sparkle, it is too late," Princess Celestia replied, her head bent. "The villains have entered the G1 world."

* * *

The villains flooded into the G1 world. The ponies were enjoying a normal, sunny day when the gigantic group of villains blocked out the sun, bringing darkness. The flowers started dying. The birds stopped singing. Feelings of dread crept throughout the land.

G4 Tirek used fiery rays to destroy random houses. Ponies ran and screamed for their lives. Bright orange fire blazed everywhere and smoke poured into the sky. Screams rang through the air. The Dragon Gang and the Witches from the Volcano of Doom rounded up ponies.

"You will bow before us." G4 Tirek boomed. He destroyed forests. Fire continued to tear apart the world. Ponies kept screaming. Lavan used some of his powers to clear things. Arabus controlled the weather. Zeb took money. Crunch was playing fetch with a reluctant Princess Porcina and a giant tree. Somnambula placed a curse on the fire to make it even more destructive. Catrina was overseeing the whole event and grinning.

"Revenge is perfect." G1 Tirek cackled, as he started destroying the world as well.

* * *

The G1 ponies, humans and Spike were watching the scene in horror through a small window Pinkie Pie opened. Their home was being destroyed by villains. Posey weeped. Twilight was stunned. G1 Applejack looked furious. Molly, too, was weeping. Megan was patting her shoulder.

"No!" Firefly yelled. She bared her teeth. "We're going to stop this!"

"Yeah! No one touches my home!" Danny agreed.

"But how…?" Sparkler asked, frowning. "They're too powerful."

"We have our own powers, Sparkler," Megan replied. "Remember?"

"And we'll help." Twilight Sparkle added, her friends surrounding her. "Everypony here in Equestria will."

"We will send an army," Celestia added, appearing beside Twilight Sparkle. "We will stop them."

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "I get to kick some villain butt!"

"Twilight Sparkle is right," Twilight agreed. "This is what we've been training for. We can't give up just yet." She stared at Pinkie Pie and Surprise. The latter had been so shocked she couldn't properly stand up, so Pinkie Pie was helping her stand. "Pinkie Pie, can you open a portal to our world?"

"I can't open portals, only windows, silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled. She grinned at Celestia. "But Princess Celestia can!"

"Yes," Princess Celestia agreed. Her horn lit up. Powerful, yellow magic covered the room. A portal opened in the center, showing the G1 world. The princess bent down, struggling with the strong magic. "There. I can only open this for so long. So please, make haste! Or you may be trapped in there forever."

"Then come on everypony!" Rainbow Dash encouraged. "We haven't got any time to lose!" The ponies entered the swirling portal.


	5. Part 5

The ponies arrived in the G1 world. It was even worse seeing it in real life. Fire was everywhere and there were ponies screaming in fear. The G1 and G4 ponies stared at each other.

"Let's do this." Twilight Sparkle said. The ponies approached the villains, who were roaming around. The villains glared at them. The ponies glared back.

"Well well well," G1 Tirek cackled. "It's the little ponies."

"Stop this at once, Tirek." Twilight Sparkle ordered. "Before we force you."

"NEVER!" G1 Tirek roared. "DESTROY THEM!" The villains charged towards the ponies. The conflict began. Rainbow Dash and Firefly chased Arabus, Queen Bumble and the Dragon Gang around. Pinkie Pie, Surprise, the humans and the Applejacks battled all of the other villains except for the Flores, Queen Chrysalis, Zeb, Crunch and Catrina. Posey, Fluttershy, Rarity and Sparkler were battling those villains. Twilight and Twilight Sparkle were fighting the Tireks.

The Tireks shot rays of fire at the alicorn and the unicorn. Twilight Sparkle shielded herself and Twilight.

"Together." Twilight Sparkle told Twilight. Twilight nodded. The ponies lit up their horns in sync and cast a powerful spell. The spell attached itself to the Tireks. They were flung backwards.

"How are you going?" Megan asked, running over. "Spike, Molly, Danny and myself are trying to help everyone here."

"We're good," Twilight replied. She gasped. "Watch out!" She shielded Megan from a fiery ball of energy from the Tireks. "Don't worry about us, Megan - look out for everyone else!" Megan nodded and ran off.

"You FOOLS!" the Tireks shouted. They unleashed a huge, fiery ball of energy. Twilight Sparkle and Twilight were thrown into the ground. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash and Firefly were still chasing the Dragon Gang, Arabus and Queen Bumble around. Arabus sent a storm towards them. The pegasi worked together to control the storm. The tornado increased in size.

"Not again!" the Dragon Gang whined.

"Let's get out of here!" Queen Bumble agreed. But it was too late. She, the dragons and Arabus were already being sucked in.

"Nice job, you guys!" Megan complimented. She returned to assisting the Applejacks and Pinkie Pie and Surprise battle the many other villains. They were all working together as one group. The Applejacks were beating up any villain that approached them. Surprise was taunting Princess Porcina and Grogar. Pinkie Pie was blowing party canons in everyone's face. The humans were helping out.

Fluttershy had managed to tame Crunch. Posey sung the Flores to sleep. Fluttershy rode Crunch. She ran over Zeb, Queen Chrysalis and Catrina.

"We're all doing great!" Megan cheered, running around. "Keep it up!"

Twilight Sparkle and Twilight stood behind a wall of magic, glaring at the Tireks.

"Our plans our failing," G1 Tirek whispered to his G4 counterpart. "The ponies are winning."

"We have not shown them the second weapon," G4 Tirek replied. "Don't give up hope." He yelled. "VILLAINS, ASSEMBLE!" The villains gathered in the center of Ponyville. "LET US SHOW THESE PONIES OUR TRUE POWER!" The ground began to shake. Wind blew heavily. The ponies stood together, trying not to fall over. Power was booming through the Earth.

"What's going on?!" Rainbow Dash screamed. Suddenly, a ginormous being made of evil energy appeared. It was a sharp red with glowing, yellow eyes and large, pointed horns. It was shaped like some kind of spiky pony with feathery wings. It was completely red. Energy burned around it like a fire. It faced the ponies and roared with rage. It brought down a large beam of energy.

"RUN!" Megan screamed. The ponies fled. The beam of energy tore up the world like a chocolate wrapper. It was almost hilarious.

"We can stop this." Twilight Sparkle said, determination in her eyes. "If we become what they are - a joined force of power. That's what Moochick was talking about." She held up her hoof. "Everypony, surround me." The ponies surrounded Twilight Sparkle. They began to glow rainbow and hover. They merged together, rainbows and friendship surrounding them. They were now an unstoppable force of power. They turned into a giant white and glowing alicorn, surrounded by rainbows. They flew up, piercing the blood red sky with colour.

The villain-fusion gazed at its new opponent. It released a cackle.

"You really think you can defeat ME?!" it asked. Its voice shook the Earth.

"We don't think so," the ponies replied. "We KNOW so." Rainbows reached for the villain. They were met with dark power. The forces battled in the sky, power drumming everywhere. At first, it seemed the villains were winning. But they could not stop the ponies. The rainbow magic reached the villain fusion. It roared in pain as the magic destroyed it. It exploded with a gigantic sonic rainboom. And then the world went white.

* * *

The heroes were having a party in the G1 world. The ponies had since returned to normal. The world had been saved; the villains were gone. Now they were celebrating with music, dance, food and laughter.

"This is amazing!" G1 Applejack tasted G4 Applejack's apple fritters. "You'll have to show me the family recipe."

"Family secret, sugarcube." G4 Applejack replied, winking.

"I WAS AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash cheered, flying around. Firefly chased her. Danny was dancing with Spike and trying to encourage Molly to dance too. Megan was keeping everyone out of trouble. Posey and Fluttershy were bird-watching. Rarity was showing off her finest dresses to Sparkler. Pinkie Pie and Surprise were playing party games. Twilight Sparkle and Twilight were observing everyone.

"You were amazing." Twilight told Twilight Sparkle. "We wouldn't have won without your leadership."

"It was all of us," Twilight Sparkle said. "We worked together." She smiled at her friends. They were all having fun. "I suppose we should join in."

"Of course." Twilight replied. "It won't be complete without us!" So the two joined in and enjoyed the party.


End file.
